Bring Me to Life
by animal.cracker.assassinator
Summary: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence song-fic...sasusaku and slight narusaku, but it is mostly friendship related R


It was near midnight when Sasuke was casually strolling to the entrance of the village

**Hey look another song-fic! Yeah I know song-fics aren't the best things to read but I am trying to work my schedule out and with school starting it will only get more hectic so who knows how long it will be until I actually write a story and not just one of those crappy rewrite of a movie or book but an actual original story…not that there is anything wrong with those. So I hope you like it.**

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

It was near midnight when Sasuke was casually strolling to the entrance of the village. He was almost there, only a few more feet when Sakura ran behind him and called out

"Sasuke…where are you going?"

Sasuke turned around and looked into Sakura's eyes with his emotionless stare. Sakura gasped and knew exactly where the lone Uchiha was going.

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
**

The pink haired girl ran up and hugged him pleading.

"Sasuke don't leave me, please don't leave"

But the cold hearted boy wouldn't change his mind now. He broke free of her grip and brushed back one of her stray hairs.

"Thank you Sakura"

And as he knocked her unconscious she whispered what she always wished to tell him.

"I love you"

Hearing hose words he carried her limp, resting body to a bench and set her down before leaving the village.

**  
****(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Sakura woke up not remembering what happened or where she was, all she felt was a large gaping hole where her heart used to be. Finally coming to her memory of the previous night she burst into tears. Naruto, who was walking nearby heard her sobs and came racing over. Sakura cried on his shoulder and told him the whole story as he tried to sooth her. Hearing about Sasuke the orange and blue clad ninja jumped up ready to chase after their friend.

**  
****now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
**

Sakura, noticing that Naruto was about to leave too, grasped onto her blond friend's arm.

"Naruto you can't leave me, it would kill me if you left too"

Naruto tried to reason with her that he was only trying to retrieve their lost friend but Sakura wouldn't hear any of it.

**  
****(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Sakura feeling pain whispered

"Naruto only you can save me"

Naruto was confused at this comment and was going to ask what she meant when she whispered the words he had always wanted to hear from her.

"Naruto I love you"

He stood there with his mouth agape. The pink haired girl leaned in to kiss him.

**  
****Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight  
**

Even though she was lying to Naruto and herself it made her feel more whole.

Naruto, not knowing the real reason for Sakura's actions, kissed back.

**  
****frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
**

It had been nearly a month and Sakura knew it was wrong to lie to Naruto, who had always been her friend, but she couldn't help herself, she was always empty without Sasuke. She had even tried other boys to see if it would help. Naruto had noticed but kept it to himself, thinking he was doing something wrong.

**  
****all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here**

**there must be something more  
bring me to life  
**

It was later that week that Naruto had noticed Sakura walking alone, he decided to follow her. She walked to the bench that Sasuke had left her on not too long ago and wept whispering to herself.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you leave me? I loved you, wasn't that enough?"

Even in a whisper it was loud enough for Naruto to hear.

**  
****(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt betrayed and exposed. Feeling the need to make his presence known he walked up to Sakura. Sakura gasped in shock and tried to think of an excuse.

"Naruto I-"

But she was cut off.

**  
****(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**

"Sakura I have had enough, you might have made me look like and idiot and pretended to have feeling for me but I am still you friend and I am going after Sasuke."

Sakura gaped as Naruto ran towards the only entrance and exit to the village. All the while Naruto was thinking he was finally free of the lies of his heart; he had never loved Sakura like that, only as a friend and sister. He ran as hard as he could out of the village to search for his friend like he should have a month ago.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

**Yup the random ideas that come to me as I listen to my ipod…HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! CUE SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: …**

**NOW!!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Okay cue Naruto!**

**Naruto: R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
